<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Did You Think This Was Going? by FuchsiaProse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127004">Where Did You Think This Was Going?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaProse/pseuds/FuchsiaProse'>FuchsiaProse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2008, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Age Difference, High School, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Pining, Sexual Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaProse/pseuds/FuchsiaProse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asano Keigo has questions. Madarame Ikkaku has problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asano Keigo/Kurosaki Ichigo, Asano Keigo/Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika &amp; Madarame Ikkaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Did You Think This Was Going?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this in a file from 2008 marked Abandoned. I think it was going to be some kind of love triangle, but I lost interest in the anime pretty quickly and never went anywhere with it, and probably never will.</p><p>Posting because...???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since I first arrived in the World of the Living I’ve made it a point to keep a moderate eye on my two young hosts. Protecting them from Hallows was a given, but you don’t live in a person’s home, sleep in their bed, and eat their food, and not take some interest in their day to day lives. The girl can take care of herself, of that I’m fairly certain. Keigo, on the other hand, seems to have a talent for attracting trouble. In a way I’m kind of like a big brother to kid. His role model! The kid looked up to me you know? The way I look up to my captain. That, more then anything, made me want to do right by the Asanos. So I let the kid stick close to me at school, kept the bullies off his back, saved him from Hallows and giant soul sucking mosquitoes and whatever other sort of predator the boy had just enough spiritual energy to attract but not enough to defend himself against. Something I intend to fix when I get the chance but uh…I’ve been busy. I even took the kid drinking with me and Renji once. Gods, what a bad idea that was! Let’s just say tequila makes his clothes come off.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, being a big brother isn’t just about being cool. It also comes with certain responsibilities. Protecting Keigo from bullies and monsters is the easy part, it’s the questions that get me. Normally I just ignore the question like I didn’t hear it or give some vague, bullshit answer and then just walk away. That’s probably what I should have done this time to but…the kid was normally such a spazz; full of life and jumping off the walls, acting weird and generally annoying the hell out of everyone around him. Don’t know how Ichigo could stand it! Not this time though. This time he spoke low, blushing, fidgeting…It was actually kinda cute. Keigo was obviously nervous about whatever it was he was trying to ask me so I took pity on the kid and decided to listen. I should have run when I had the chance.</p><p> </p><p>“I-Ikkaku-san?” He spoke in a hushed tone, not like his usual expressive self that shouted the details of his life to the rest of the world while running, screaming down the street.</p><p> </p><p>Ikkaku-san? That right there should have told me to get the hell out but I was worried. What could make the kid so nervous and formal? Was he in some kind of trouble?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” I leaned in to hear him better.</p><p> </p><p>“Well uh…Could I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>“You just did dumbass.” I pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Keigo blushed and looked discouraged.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed and placed a hand on the kids shoulder and led him up to the top of the school building where we could talk in relative privacy. If anyone came up and walked in on us as Keigo confessed whatever it was that was obviously bothering him then at least it would probably be somebody we both know. The kid came easily enough and seemed to relax as we moved out of the hallway and up to the roof, a place he knew best in the school.</p><p> </p><p>I kicked the door shut behind us and walked over to the railing over looking the track field. Some girls where stretching their legs in those skimpy, Japanese gym uniforms that must have been designed by some kind of pervert, and I let my eyes hang there for a moment or to before turning back to face Keigo who just stood there, looking stiff as a board and skittish as a pet rabbit. I leaned back across the railing, placing my boku beside me, and waited for him to work up the nerve to speak again. I wasn’t in any particular hurry. It’s not like I’m gonna stay in this world, what do I care if I do well or not in my classes as long as they don’t kick me out so I can stay close to my comrades in case of an emergency or attack.</p><p> </p><p>“So what is it?” I ask after awhile. No I’m not in a hurry but I don’t want to stay up here all day, waiting for the damn kid to find his balls again, either.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatdoyouknowaboutsexwithmen?”</p><p> </p><p>…What!?</p><p> </p><p>“Say that again?” I demanded of him, taking a step forward.</p><p> </p><p>The Asano boy took a step back on reflex. Damn, I wasn’t trying to scare the boy but hell I wanted some answers.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and said, this time a bit slower but still rather shakily, “I want you to teach me about sex with men.”</p><p> </p><p>Even now that I could understand the words it still took my brain a minute to catch up. The kid had caught me off guard…that brat!</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you asking me? What the fuck makes you think I know anything about it?!” I had in fact messed around a few times in the academy, and even with some from 4th squad (I didn’t trust my own squad mates; not for that anyway), but he didn’t know that! Did he? Shit, what had Renji told him? And who else did he tell?</p><p> </p><p>“But uh…Aren’t you and Yumichika…You know?” The kid made some dorky gestures with his hands that I guess where supposed to be sexual in some way.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell no!” It was true. I mean we had teased each other and flirted from time to time but I don’t screw squad mate. It’s just not smart. “Why the hell would you think that!”</p><p> </p><p>Keigo flinched, ”Well…You two just seemed so close and-“</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we’re close! We’re squad mates and both lieutenants. That doesn’t mean we’re screwing! Shit!” I took a breath to calm myself before I walked over there and just slapped the kid for being an idiot. Freaking spazz…He’s lucky he’s cute.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…Sorry.” He seemed almost disappointed.</p><p>I pushed off the railing, leaving my boku where it was, and got up in the kid’s personal space but he wouldn’t look me in the eye so I placed a hand on his shoulder. That got his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you ask huh? What’d you wanna know for?” I tried to make myself sound comforting but I think I just sounded like a creep. Fuck, I’m no good at this stuff.”You got a crush on a dude or somethin’?”</p><p> </p><p>The blush spreading across Keigo’s cheeks was obvious even with his head bowed. So that was it then huh. Well that wasn’t so bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gay?” I asked him straight up. No point in beatin’ the bush or whatever the humans say.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I don’t know. I know I still like girls and all its just…Maybe I’m bi?” The kid posed it like a question, looking up at me as if I’m supposed to know what’s going on inside him.</p><p> </p><p>Hn…Well I guess that’s what big brothers do eh?</p><p> </p><p>“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with that. Just don’t go piontin’ your dick at someone who won’t appreciate it, you know?” I slung an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. Body contact is supposed to be comforting right?</p><p> </p><p>“I know that!” Keigo told me defensively. Well at least he was feeling a bit braver now.</p><p> </p><p>“You got anyone in particular in mind?” I asked. I honestly wanted to know to. With all the trouble this kid attracts I’d have to check the guy out first and make sure he wasn’t a monster in disguise or worse a jack ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Well ye-no. No not really.”</p><p> </p><p>Hn…Well then that made this a bit easier.</p><p> </p><p>“So what did ya wanna know?”</p><p> </p><p>Keigo’s cute when he’s surprised, ”But…I thought you said-“</p><p> </p><p>“That me and Yumichika ain’t done nothin’. Don’t mean I haven’t been around a few times.” I couldn’t help the smirk I could feel stretching my lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Then-then could you- I mean…” The kid was stuttering again. I hate it when he does that.</p><p> </p><p>So I kissed him…What? Where did you think this was going! He’s asking me about man on man lovin’, he’s doing that annoying stuttering, and he’s cute. Really, the kid brought it on himself. Call it <em>Shudo</em>, the way of youth. Keigo’s the one who’s always talking about “a healthy lifestyle for young men”. Well, sex is part of that. And who’s going to teach the kid what he needs to know? His sister? The Professors? Some crappy educational video? Bah! I don’t think so.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe I should have given Keigo a warning before I kissed him like that because he went all stiff at first. Then he started shaking really bad so I wrapped my arms around his back and waist in case he fainted or something. Heh, that’d be one worth telling over drinks, I kissed a dude so good he passed out!</p><p> </p><p>The physical contact must have been comforting after all cause once I had my hands and arms around him he seemed to relax into the kiss and even started participating. Hesitantly at first then getting bolder, taking the offensive and not just the defensive. He seemed content to let me lead though. This wasn’t his first kiss right? Nah couldn’t be or he’d be a lot worse then this. Maybe his first time kissing another dude but he’s kissed a couple girls before. He has to have. Oh well too late to worry about it now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>